


Scars

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hopeful, Like Why Not, hello darkness my old friend, kudos to data in STPicard for the thoughts that inspired the last few lines here, romantic, seven is also apparently deeply philosophical now, seven is as squishy as anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: Things are a wee little bit darker here.TW: referenced past self-harm (it is not explicit but please make good choices when it comes to knowing what you're gonna be ok reading and not, taking care of yourself is more important than reading my 200 word ramble) xxx
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Things are a wee little bit darker here.   
> TW: referenced past self-harm (it is not explicit but please make good choices when it comes to knowing what you're gonna be ok reading and not, taking care of yourself is more important than reading my 200 word ramble) xxx

Kathryn’s scars are not always as visible as mine but she has them, all the same. Some of them she carries buried so deep inside you might never notice, were you not well-acquainted yourself with this specific type of darkness. Some are more immediately apparent. We talk about it sometimes, whenever either of us wants or needs to. More often, we do not. More often we are content to be absorbed in the beautiful, present moment. Unwrapping the road we are starting to walk together like the most precious of gifts.

I trace my fingers over the old, silky white lines of the clinically straight scars near the top of her thighs. I join them together with kisses - these physical reminders of the demons she has fought and slain, the sadness she has carried in her soul. This we talk about too, when it is what Kathryn wishes. I want her to never experience pain again, regret she ever has. But I know this is not the nature of being human, that our existence, our happiness is by definition fragile and finite. And I know that, in part, is what makes this love so rare and so utterly all-consuming. Perfection beyond even my understanding. 


End file.
